Big bro
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Oliver has to take care of his little brother...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: This story is set at the end of season 1 of Hannah Montana.**

* * *

**Big bro**

**Oliver Oken is on the couch, watching TV while his little brother Andy is reading a comic book.**

"Oliver, sweetie! Can you take your baby brother to 'Make a moose' please?" says Oliver's mom, Nancy Oken.

"Mom, I'm watchin' TV over here, in case you didn't notice!" says Oliver, who doesn't wanna take his brother to some stupid lame kid-place.

"Don't be like that, Oliver! You're the older brother so it's really about time you start to show a responsible side." says Nancy Oken with her man-voice.

"Yeah, right..." says Oliver as he roll his eyes.

"Oliver! Don't you dare roll your eyes at me like that today! I'm not up for fun and jokes right now. You can't just ignore me like that. All you do is watchin' TV, playin' video-games, ride your skateboard or surfboard and hang out with Miley and Lilly." says Nancy Oken, still speaking with her man-voice.

"Fine!" says Oliver in an angry tone. "Come on, bro! let's go!"

"Good..." says Nancy Oken as Oliver and Andy walk out through the door.

"Ollie, why are you so mad...?" says Andy.

"I don't wanna talk about it. You're lucky that I'm goin' with you at all." says Oliver.

The 2 boys walk along the street. Andy seem happy, but Oliver is clearly not happy.

"Mom's such a bitch sometimes!" thinks Oliver to himself. "As if I need to become more of a man...? I'm man enough already!"

"Ollie, can we get ice cream?" says Andy, sounding like the happy innocent kid he is.

"No! And don't call me Ollie, you're destroying my macho-image." says Oliver without even looking at his little brother.

"What's a macho-image?" says Andy.

"You'll know when you're older..." says Oliver.

20 minutes later the boys arrive at the Malibu Mall.

"You know the way to 'Make a moose'..." says Oliver to Andy. "I'm gonna see if the record-store's got any new CD's. I'll be with you later."

Oliver knows that he shouldn't leave his brother alone, but Oliver doesn't wanna spend a second more than he has to at 'Make a moose' or 'The stupid fuckin' crap-hole' as Oliver call it.

Suddenly Oliver's cell phone beeps.

"Hi, this is Smokin' Oken speaking!"

"Hi, Oliver! It's me, Miley."

"Hi, Miles! What's up?"

"I wonder if ya wanna join Lilly and me for a swim..."

"Sorry, but I gotta say no. I'm at the mall. Mom forced me to take Andy to 'Make a moose' again."

"Your mom used her man-voice again, huh?"

"Yeah, she did. I fuckin' hate when she does that."

"I know what you mean, Ollie. Okey, good luck! You're goin' to need it..."

"Very true, Smiley Miley. See you later! Bye!"

"Bye, Ollie!"

Oliver slowly walk towards the record-store.

"Sometimes it's a pain in the ass to be the older bro!" says an angry Oliver to himself.

"Hi, Oken! What's up, dude?" says Todd, as he walk up next to Oliver.

"Whatever..." says Oliver.

"Something wrong, man?" says Todd.

"Don't wanna talk about it..." says Oliver.

"Sure! If you say so, man." says Todd.

Oliver and Todd enters the record-store.

"Look, dude! It's the new Coldplay CD. You've been waiting for like forever for that." says Todd.

"Wow! Thank God I've got just enough pocket-money left this month." says Oliver as he grab a copy of the Coldplay CD and run up to the desk to pay for it.

To hang out with Todd has made Oliver a little more happy and now that he's got the new CD with his favorite band he's almost forgotten about his little brother.

"Wanna join me for some surfing? My dad's got the car just outside. We'll be at the beach in 5 minutes. I've been lookin' forward to giving my new board a try." says Todd.

"I can't, dude. I'm eh..." says Oliver. "I'm gonna go look for Lilly!"

"Okey! Later, dude!" says Todd.

"Yeah! See ya, dude!" says Oliver as he put his new Coldplay CD in his back-pocket and head to 'Make a moose' to find Andy.

When Oliver get to 'Make a moose' he finds Andy waiting for him.

"Where have you been? You missed the fun!" says Andy.

"Not really!" is all that Oliver says.

"Eh, okey..." says Andy confused.

"Let's go home now!" says Oliver as he grab Andy by the hand.

"Oliver, buy me another moose first, pleeeeeease!" says Andy.

"No! You have seven of 'em already and I don't have any money." says Oliver in a hard tone.

"Sorry..." says Andy in a low sad voice since Oliver's hard voice made Andy scared of his older bro.

Both boys are silent for the entire walk back home.

As they get home Oliver leave his new CD on his bed and walk back out again and down to the beach to find Miley and Lilly.

"Hi, Oliver!" says Miley and Lilly as they see Oliver.

"Hi, guys!" says Oliver.

Miley and Lilly are wearing bikini. Miley's is black and Lilly's is pink.

"Wanna go for a swim now, Oken?" says Miley.

"Sure!" says Oliver as he pull of his t-shirt and jeans and kick off his shoes.

"We didn't think you'd show up, Oliver. Miley told me that you had to take Andy to 'Make a moose' again." says Lilly.

"True, but it didn't take that long this time. Yeah...I'm surprised!" says Oliver.

"First into the water's a lame little freak!" says Miley with a smile as she run down to the water and dive in.

Lilly and Oliver run after her and dive into the water too.

Oliver is happy now that he's with Miley and Lilly and doesn't have to be 'the responsible Oliver' as his mom would say and can just be himself.

**The End.**


End file.
